I Hate This Love -JO TWINCEST-
by Kim Eun Seob
Summary: ONESHOOT JO TWINS. Semi incest. Death Chara. Ending gantung dan no sequel. Udah diingatkan! Jadi yang maksa pengen baca... Go ahead...


**I Hate This Love**

**By: Kim Eun Seob**

**Twitter: MJaeseob**

**Bbm: 75de8b83**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING!**

**JO TWINCEST BOYFRIEND/ANGST/M-PREG/HURT-COMFORT/ROMANCE/YAOI/TWINCEST**

**ONESHOOT**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**YOUNGMIN POV**

Aku tahu aku salah. Sungguh aku sangat-sangat tahu. Tapi aku harus bagaimana? Aku tidak bisa berlari sejauh yang ku mau. Aku takut hatiku semakin sakit. Aku tahu kehilangannya akan lebih menyakitkan ketimbang melihatnya bersama yeoja lain. Aku benci perasaan ini. Mianhae…

**YOUNGMIN POV END**

Tak ada yang mengharapkan sebuah perasaan yang sudah pasti tak akan berbalas. Apalagi cinta yang hanya membakar tubuhmu didunia dan neraka.

"Kyaaaa hyuuuung dia bilang suka padakuuuu~~~~ yeaaahhhh hahahaaaa" seru Jo Kwangmin sambil memeluk tubuh ringkih hyung-nya seerat yang dia bisa.

Kwangmin sadar jika hal itu membuat namja yang mirip dengannya, yang dipanggilnya hyung, aka Jo Youngmin sedang menahan debaran jantungnya yang menggila bersamaan dengan sakit diulu hatinya atas kebahagiaan adiknya. Tapi, dengan keperihan hatinya dan wajah yang terus mengulum senyum untuk Kwangmin, Youngmin menyerukan kata-kata yang justru membuat dirinya terlihat semakin bodoh dimata Tuhan.

"Ah? Jeongmalyo? Aigooo kalau begitu tunggu apa lagi? segera katakan padanya kalau kau juga sudah menyukainya. Akhirnya kau dapat pacar lagi. Kau memang hebat hahahaaaaa" dukung Youngmin dengan wajah penipu international.

"Haruskah sekarang?" tanya Kwangmin dengan melonggarkan pelukkannya pada Youngmin.

"EUM!" angguk Youngmin mantap.

"OK!"

Mari kita tertawakan Youngmin yang lebih pendek 2 centi dari Kwangmin itu. Wajahnya dengan mudah berubah datar begitu saja setelah Kwangmin menuju kekamar mereka dengan alasan ingin menerima pernyataan yeoja yang disukai Kwangmin. Youngmin menghela napas panjang, lalu menatap kosong pada layar lcd tv dirumah mereka.

Orang tua mereka kerja diluar negeri. Sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing, hingga membuat namja cantik bernama Youngmin itu semakin merasa tak ada alasan lagi untuk hidup didunia ini. Kalau saja dia bukan **male-pregnant**. Ya, dia male-pregnant dan tengah hamil 2 bulan. Siapa appa dari aegya-nya?

"Haaahhhhh kalau saja malam itu tak terjadi hiks…" Youngmin terisak pelan. Berharap tak ada yang mendengar tangisannya.

BUGH

BUGH

" janin brengsek hiks… kenapa kau hadir eoh? Aku jadi takut mati gara-gara kau hiks…" isaknya sambil terus memukul dan meremas perut datarnya yang ditumbuhi kehidupan baru.

**FLASHBACK**

"Kwang? KWANG!" pekik Youngmin saat melihat tubuh Kwangmin tergeletak didepan pintu rumah mereka, saat dia baru saja membuka pintu dengan tujuan ingin ke mini market.

Youngmin segera membopong tubuh Kwangmin masuk kedalam rumah. Bau Kwangmin benar-benar bau alcohol dan itu membuat Youngmin semakin khawatir pada apa yang terjadi dengan adiknya ini.

"hik hik hyuuuuuunggggg~~~ woaaaaaaaa kau cantik sekali dipandang sedekat ini hik" Kwangmin cegukkan karena mabuk berat sepertinya. Tentunya dia tak peduli dengan rona merah diwajah Youngmin.

"Kau kenapa mabuk Kwang? Apa yang terjadi eoh? Ka- yak!"

BRUGH

Belum sempat Youngmin menyelesaikan kalimatnya, tubuhnya oleng karena tubuh Kwangmin semakin terasa berat ditubuhnya dan membuat keduanya jatuh kelantai marmer rumah mereka.

"Aiiisshhhhh… kau berat seka-mmmpphhh" sontak mata Youngmin membelalak kaget saat Kwangmin malah menindihnya dan langsung melumat bibirnya tanpa aba-aba.

"Kau mencium namja lain. Kau milikku sayaaang~~~ kau harus tau itu hik bibirmu sangat manis sungguh. Saranghae" ujar Kwangmin ditengah-tengah ketidaksadarannya. Bibirnya kembali melumat bibir Youngmin yang membeku tak berkutik.

'bodoh! Lawan young lawan! Kenapa kau diam saja?' batin Youngmin menjerit saat tubuhnya kelu saat kulit Kwangmin menyentuh kulitnya. Youngmin bahkan diam saja saat Kwangmin menerobos rektumnya dengan junior Kwangmin yang tentu saja tak sama dengan miliknya. Junior Kwangmin merobek rektumnya paksa. Hingga air mata pun turun sendiri tanpa ada ekspresi kesakitan dari Youngmin. Entahlah, mulut Youngmin terkatup rapat tak bergerak. Padahal batinnya terus menjerit kesakitan.

"akh akh akh eunnggghhh oouuughhhh" desah dan erang Kwangmin saat merasakan rectum Youngmin yang seolah meremas juniornya. Kenikmatan sex dan alcohol benar-benar menguasai namja yang tengah menggagahi hyung-nya sendiri itu.

'Kwang sakiiittt hiksss… Tuhan apa yang kau lakukan pada tubuhku? Kenapa aku begitu kelu? Hiks… Aku bukan yeoja yang dimaksudnya hiks…hiks… kenapa selalu aku yang kau sakiti Tuhan? Hiks…' batin Youngmin menjerit.

"Annnnnnnnnnggggggghhhhh"

CROOOOOOOOOOOTT

BRUGH

Kwangmin ambruk dilantai, tertidur pulas setelah menumpahkan spermanya kedalam rectum Youngmin. Sedangkan Youngmin, dengan tubuh bergetar dan pandangan kalutnya segera melangkahkan kakinya kekamar mandi, tak peduli dengan bekas darah yang berada tepat disamping pinggang Kwangmin yang tidur menelungkup. Darah rectum Youngmin.

Keesokkan harinya, Youngmin melakukan aktivitas seperti biasa. Menyiapkan sarapan untuk dia dan Kwangmin. Dia akan menganggap semua itu hanya sebuah mimpi buruk. Yah, walau jelas itu terbukti nyata.

"Hooaaammmm apa menu sarapan hari ini hyung?" tanya Kwangmin yang baru saja turun dari lantai 2 menuju ruang makan. Lalu, dengan cepat duduk dikursi sana.

"Nasi goreng saja. Tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya Youngmin balik dengan wajah penipunya. Senyum cantiknya entah kenapa tak pudar sedikitpun. Tapi namja cantik itu tampaknya tak bertujuan akan ikut sarapan bersama Kwangmin.

"Hyung kuliah minggu ini?" tanya Kwangmin penasaran.

"Hyung ada janji sama teman. Hyung pergi dulu ne?"

"Tunggu!"

"eh?"

"pagi buta tadi aku bangun dalam rumah dalam keadaan resleting celanaku terbuka dan ada darah didekatku. Apa hyung yang mengerjaiku saat aku mabuk?" tanya Kwangmin dengan wajah uring-uringan.

"ah?" Youngmin menatap Kwangmin pedih. 'sudah kuduga. Dia pasti tak bermaksud memperkosaku semalam. Ara… aku tak akan menganggap hal itu pernah terjadi' batin Youngmin tak kalah miris. "Ya, karena kau mabuk sembarangan ditengah malam" ujar Youngmin yang langsung melenggang pergi keluar dari rumah.

"aneh" bisik Kwangmin.

**FLASHBACK OFF**

Youngmin terisak semakin keras, tanpa sadar sepasang mata tengah menatapnya bingung. Bahkan siapapun akan bingung jika melihat dan mendengar apa yang sedang ditangisi oleh namja cantik itu.

'Kau kenapa hyung?' batin Kwangmin khawatir.

.

.

.

"Aku pulang" seru Kwangmin sambil menggandeng tangan kekasihnya Eunji. Kwangmin dengan wajah berserinya membawa Eunji masuk kedalam rumah.

"Rumah kalian bagus juga" puji Eunji. Kwangmin hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman.

"Rumahmu kan lebih bagus dari rumah kami" puji Kwangmin balik. "Kau duduklah dulu disini, aku akan perkenalkan kembaranku yang pastinya lebih cantik daripada dirimu kekekee~~~" goda Kwangmin. Eunji hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal dan duduk di sofa setelah Kwangmin pergi.

Kwangmin berlari kecil menuju kamar Youngmin dilantai 3 rumah mereka. Kwangmin membuka pintu kamar Youngmin dan langsung menemukan Youngmin yang tengah duduk dibalkon kamarnya. Sejenak Kwangmin tertegun kala melihat wajah Youngmin yang terbias cahaya sunset. Melihat wajah itu, entah kenapa lubuk hatinya tiba-tiba menghangat. Apalagi saat mata itu menoleh kearahnya, tepat dimatanya, walaupun tak ada senyum disana.

DEG

DEG

DEG

"Ada apa?" tanya Youngmin dengan suara yang sangat lemah. Tentu hal itu disadari oleh Kwangmin.

"Hyung? Gwencana?" Kwangmin berjalan mendekati Youngmin yang ternyata wajahnya memucat.

"Gwencana. Kenapa hmm?"

Tanpa peduli dengan pertanyaan Youngmin, Kwangmin meraba wajah dan tubuh Youngmin. Seperti mengecek anak yang kena demam.

"Ya Tuhan hyung, wajahmu dingin sekali. Apa kau sakit?" Kwangmin langsung membawa Youngmin masuk kedalam kamar, mendudukkan namja cantik itu dikasurnya. "Kau tidak sedang baik-baik saja hyung. Kenapa berbohong?" geram Kwangmin yang langsung mencari obat dilaci nakas Youngmin.

"aku hanya sedang tak enak badan Kwang. Mana pacarmu? Apa dia cantik?"

"Haahhhh" Kwangmin menghela napas kasar. "Dia dibawah, ayo turun" Kwangmin langsung meninggalkan Youngmin dibelakang yang mengekorinya. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba dia merasa ingin marah. 'Aku kenapa?' batin Kwangmin kesal.

Keduanya menghampiri Eunji yang tampak malu-malu saat bertemu kembaran kekasihnya. 'Kwangmin benar, namja ini sangat cantik' puji Eunji dalam hati.

"Kau yeoja yang sangat cantik. Tepat seperti apa yang dikatakan Kwangmin" ujar Youngmin sambil mendudukkan diri disofa dihadapan Eunji dan Kwangmin.

"Aisshhh oppa, berhenti menggodaku" rengek Eunji tak tahan dengan pujian Youngmin.

"Tapi aku bilang pada Eunji bahwa kau lebih cantik darinya"

JDEEERRRRR

Suasana mendadak hening. Semua perhatian tertuju pada Kwangmin. Terlebih Eunji yang merasa sangat kecewa dengan kata-kata Kwangmin. Youngmin? Sebenarnya dia senang, tapi ditutupinya demi menjaga perasaan Kwangmin, terlebih Eunji.

"Nanti malam Eomma dan Appa pulang dari Paris. Aku akan menjemput mereka. Eunji kau tetaplah disini. Sebagai pacar Kwangmin, kau harus mengenal kedua orang tua kami. Ara?" ujar Youngmin lagi, tanpa peduli dengan Kwangmin yang entah sejak kapan, sepertinya dongsaengnya itu tengah memperhatikannya.

"OMO! A- aku sebenarnya eummm aku belum siaaappp… aku malu… Aiiiisshhhh" Eunji langsung gelisah setelah mendengar permintaan atau lebih tepat dibilang perintah Youngmin. Jelas saja, dia dan Kwangmin baru 2 hari berpacaran dan dia akan dipertemukan dengan orang tua Kwangmin? Hell no! Menegangkan bukan? Mengerikan malah baginya.

"Apa yang kau risaukan? Orang tua kami tak akan memakanmu kekeke~~~" kikik Youngmin yang terkikik pelan saat melihat tingkah Eunji.

DEG

DEG

DEG

Lagi-lagi Kwangmin dibuat tertegun oleh tawa Youngmin. Dia sudah biasa melihat youngmin tertawa seperti itu, bahkan tertawa lepas. Tapi, kali ini entah kenapa jantungnya berdetak kuat hingga terasa begitu ngilu. Firasat buruk datang begitu saja menghantuinya.

"Lebih baik Eunji pulang. Dia belum siap" ujar Kwangmin dingin. Sedangkan Eunji merasa tertolong. Youngmin? Dia tersenyum kikuk ketika melihat respon Kwangmin yang terlihat seperti begitu menjaga Eunji.

"Kau ini! Ya sudah, hyung keluar sambil menunggu waktu kepulangan orang tua kita. Kalian bersenang-senanglah" Youngmin beranjak dari duduknya dan akan melenggang pergi, namun seruan kwangmin membuatnya terlonjak kaget.

"Aku ikut ke bandara"

"MWO?!" pekik Eunji kesal.

.

.

.

"Jangan tidur terlalu malam. Kami pergi ne" Youngmin melambaikan tangannya pada Eunji yang membalas lambaiannya. Keduanya menoleh pada kwangmin, namun Kwangmin langsung melajukan mobilnya tanopa menoleh pada Eunji sedikitpun.

Ditengah perjalanan menuju bandara, keduanya tak berbicara sepatah katapun. Youngmin merasa tak nyaman berada dalam situasi seperti ini, hingga dirinya yang memang sejak tadi berada dijok depan bersama Kwangmin mencoba berpindah ke jok belakang. Namun, lagi-lagi ucapan Kwangmin menghentikan pergerakkannya hingga dia kembali ke posisinya.

"Kenapa berbohong?" tanya Kwangmin dingin.

"ha?" Youngmin jadi salah tingkah, merasa ucapan Kwangmin benar. Hingga dia terlonjak saat mobil mereka berhenti mendadak akibat rem yang diinjak Kwangmin kuat.

CKIIITTTT

"Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu" geram Kwangmin. Segera saja kwangmin menatap tajam mata Youngmin. "Kau bahkan sakit, tapi kau bilang tidak. KAU ANGGAP APA AKU INI? AKU TIDAK BODOH!" teriak Kwangmin keras, hingga membuat Youngmin ketakutan.

"A- aku- aku hiks… mian" sungguh Youngmin bingung harus mengatakan apa. Dia malu, dia takut jika kebenaran itu dia katakan, maka semua yang dijaganya selama ini akan menghilang dalam sekejap.

"WAE?" bentak Kwangmin dengan perasaan kesalnya. Sedangkan Youngmin semakin terisak keras. Menangis sengsegukkan. Seumur hidupnya, ini pertama kalinya Kwangmin membentaknya.

"Kwang? Hiks… aku tidak apa-apa hiks… kumohon berhenti berteriak, aku takut hiks…hiks…"

"KAU! Kau seorang 'hyung'. Apa kau sadar itu? Kau mulai mengajarkanku hal yang tidak benar? Berbohong, dan cengeng seperti ini? Apa kau pantas menjadi seorang yang ku panggil HYUNG?!" dada Kwangmin naik turun saat emosi meluap dari tubuhnya.

GREP

"Jeba~~~lll berhenti berteriak! Aku takut hiks…hiks… jebal" Youngmin memohon, setelah memeluk Kwangmin erat. Dia benar-benar tidak tau harus apa sekarang. Memeluk Kwangmin adalah cara yang dia tau untuk menghilangkan rasa serta takut sakit dihati dan pikirannya.

"Haaahhh" Kwangmin menghela napas panjang. "Kau mengecewakanku hyung"

'Ya, aku memang mengecewakan' batin Youngmin lirih dengan wajah yang mengendus dada Kwangmin.

"Ya sudah kalau kau memang ingin merehasiakannya. Tapi sampai aku tahu apa yang membuatmu seperti ini, kupastikan sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi" tegas Kwangmin.

"Kwang?" Youngmin menggeleng-gelengkan kepala tanda tak setuju.

Kwangmin tak peduli. Dia malah melajukan mobilnya menuju bandara untuk menjemput kedua orangtua mereka. Youngmin serasa ingin berteriak mengatakan apa yang menjadi unek-unek nya selama ini. Tapi dia tidak bisa. Ini terlalu bodoh dan memalukan. Tak aka nada satu orangpun yang akan menganggapnya benar. Iya, tak ada seorangpun. Bahkan mungkin, Kwangmin sekalipun.

.

.

.

Terlihat 2 pasangan yang tak bisa dibilang muda lagi itu berlarian menuju penjemput mereka setelah baru saja mereka mendarat dibandara Incheon. Terlebih yeoja paruh baya yang masih tampak cantik diusianya yang berlari menuju namja cantik berambut pirang, yang tak lain tak bukan adalah Jo Youngmin. Sedangkan namja paruh baya dibelakangnya membuka tangangannya lebar-lebar untuk menyambut Kwangmin keddalam pelukkannya.

"Youngieee!" seru yeoja paruh baya tersebut pada Youngmin yang hanya tersenyum simpul sambil membalas pelukkan hangat sang eomma. Mrs. Jo.

"Appa!" seru Kwangmin sambil memeluk Mr. Jo bangga.

"Kau semakin tampan ne. Hahahaaaa kudengar dari Youngie, kau sudah punya pacar sekarang? Hahaaa" goda Mr. Jo yang hanya mendapat jawaban berupa tawa misterius dari Kwangmin.

"Ya ampun Kwangmin, kenapa sekarang tinggimu melebihi hyungmu eoh?" ketus Mrs. Jo yang menghampiri Mr. Jo dan Kwangmin. Sejenak Mr. Jo memperhatikan Youngmin yang terlihat berbeda. Anaknya yang tua itu tampak tersenyum begitu lirih. Mengabaikan celotehan sang istri dan anak bungsunya, Mr. Jo berjalan mendekati Youngmin.

"Kau tak merindukan appa-mu yang tampan ini?"

"eh?" sontak Youngmin kaget dan mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Mr. Jo yang menatapnya bingung.

'Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?' batin Mr. Jo, saat Youngmin tersentak kaget ketika dia menegurnya. "hei?"

"Appa?!" pekik Youngmin yang langsung memeluk Mr. Jo erat.

"Kau semakin cantik dengan rambut pirangmu. Appa pikir kau juga semakin berisi?" duga Mr. Jo saat merasakan perubahan pada tubuh Youngmin. Sontak Youngmin terkejut dan melepaskan pelukkannya.

"Appa mengataiku gendut?" tuduh youngmin dengan pipi menggembung dan bibir mengerucut. Mr. Jo jadi makin yakin kalau anak sulungnya ini adalah titisan bidadari yang dikutuk menjadi namja.

"Hahaaaa kau menggemaskan" seru Mr. Jo sambil mencubit kedua pipi Youngmin, hingga menarik perhatian Mrs. Jo dan Kwangmin yang mendengar ringisan Youngmin yang kesakitan akibat ulah Mr. Jo.

"Yak! Kau apakan anakku?" pekik Mrs. Jo pada sang suami.

"Aissshhh kau ini" gerutu Mr. Jo tak kalah kesal.

Keluarga kecil itu langsung menyusuri kota Seoul tanpa kenal lelah. Mulai dari ke Restoran terkenal yang sering mereka datangi, mengunjungi boutique kesayangan Mrs. Jo, dan beberapa pusat perbelanjaan yang digarap habis oleh Mrs. Jo.

"OMO! Youngie? Gwencana?" Mrs. Jo tampak kaget saat melihat Youngmin yang memucat.

"Eum! Gwencana eomma" bohong Youngmin. Jelas-jelas Mrs. jO adalah eomma kandungya yang pasti sangat tahu bagaimana keadaannya. Kenapa dia berniat membohongi eomma-nya.

"Kau! Aisshhh semenjak didalam mobil, eomma sudah memperhatikan wajahmu yang pucat itu. Ayo ke Rumah Sakit sekarang!" gertak Mrs. Jo yang membuat Youngmin kaget, apalagi saat mendengar kata 'RUmah Sakit'.

"Anniyoo" jerit Youngmin menolak saat Mrs. Jo akan menyeretnya. Sedangkan Mr. Jo dan Kwangmin hanya menunggu mereka disalah satu café yang disediakan pusat perbelanjaan tersebut.

"Anni? Anni kau bilang? Jangan membuat eomma semakin khawatir. Kau sedang sakit Youngie!" geram Mrs. JO.

"Eomma jebal~~~ hiks…hiks… jebal kumohon aku tidak mau kesana. Shireooo" rengek Youngmin dengan isakkan yang mulai keluar dari mulutnya.

Semakin kau menolak, kau semakin membuat eomma curiga. Ara?!" bentak Mrs. Jo hingga tanpa sadar tangannya menyentak tangan Youngmin keras hingga youngmin terjatuh di lantai marmer disana.

"Awww hiks…hiks… eo- eomma hiks…hiks… appoyooo" ringis Youngmin saat merasakan pergolakkan hebat pada perutnya.

"OMO! Yo- YOUNGIIE!" pekik Mrs. Jo histeris saat melihat darah mengalir dari bagian bawah tubuh Youngmin.

Setelah itu hanya ada bunyi sirine dari ambulance yang dihubungi oleh Mrs. Jo. Mrs. Jo menemani Youngmin yang sudah dalam keadaan pingsan didalam ambulance. Sedangkan Mr. Jo dan Kwangmin memilih mengikuti ambulance tersebut dengan mobil mereka. Rasa khawatir menyelimuti ketiganya. Terlebih Mrs. Jo yang merasa bersalah atas perbuatannya. Namun, ada seseorang yang merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat dihatinya saat melihat keadaan Youngmin yang seperti itu. Semuanya membuatnya semakin bingung dengan apa yang disembunyikan oleh kembarannya yang terbujur kaku dalam ambulance tersebut. Kwangmin, ya Kwangmin yang paling merasakan sakitnya. Karena mereka saudara kembar kan?

.

.

.

Kenyataan pahit menyelimuti keluarga Jo tersebut. Satu-satunya wanita dalam keluarga kecil itu menangis histeris saat mengetahui perihal anak sulungnya yang sangat memalukan sekaligus menyakitkan. Kwangmin hanya bisa terdiam ketika sang dokter yang menangani hyung-nya menjelaskan perihal yang terjadi pada Youngmin. Sedangkan Mr. Jo menggeram marah menahan amarah.

"Siapapun yang sudah melakukan hal bejat itu pada Youngie-ku, akan kupatahkan tulang belulangnya. Akan kuhancurkan sampai mati" marah Mr. Jo.

"Kwang, kenapa kau tidak menjaga hyung-mu? Kau tau kan dia lemah dari dirimu? Kau tahukan kalau dia Male pregnant? Kenapa kau tidak menjaganya Kwang? Wae? Hiks…hiks…wae?" tangis Mrs. Jo sengsegukkan.

"Aku tidak tahu. Sungguh aku sudah menjaganya tapi- Ya, aku melihat namja itu menciumnya hari itu. Pasti dia yang melakukan hal itu pada Youngie hyung. Aku akan mencarinya sekarang!" tanpa peduli pekikkan kedua orangtua-nya, Kwangmin sudah berlari melajukan mobilnya menembus jalanan untuk memastikan semua yang ada didalam pikirannya.

.

.

.

Mata bulat besar nan bening itu perlahan membuka setelah mendapat perawatan. Matanya mengerjap membuka, membiasakan warna putih terang yang menyilaukan matanya. Hingga mata doe itu membuka lebar saat menyadari keberadaannya sekarang.

"Kau sudah bangun?" terdengar sebuah suara yang sangat dikenalnya, namun tak pernah didengarnya sesinis ini.

"Eo- eomma?" Youngmin tergopoh-gopoh mendudukkan dirinya. Airmatanya langsung turun begitu saja saat melihat tatapan tajam dari kedua orangtuanya. "Ka- kalian?"

"Katakan siapa appa dari janin yang ada diperutmu itu!" desis Mr. Jo penuh tekanan disetiap kata yang diucapkannya. Youngmin hanya bisa menggeleng pasrah.

"Anak kurang ajar! Bodoh! Arrrggghhh" pekik Mrs. Jo sambil memukul Youngmin membabi buta.

BUGH

BUGH

BUGH

"hiks…ampuunnn eomma..hiks…hiks…" tangis Youngmin pecah begitu saja.

"Memalukan!" hujat Mrs. Jo hingga tak menyadari bahwa pukulannya tepat mengenai hidung Youngmin.

"Akh" pekik Youngmin saat merasakan anyir darah keluar dari hidungnya, sontak Mrs. Jo berhenti.

"Apa appa juga harus memukulmu agar kau memberitahu kami appa dari janinmu itu?" ancam Mr. Jo.

"hiks…hiks…mianhae… aku tidak bisa hiks…" Youngmin ingin sekali berteriak bahwa Kwangmin adalah appa dari janinnya. Tapi lidahnya kelu. Biarlah dia yang dipukuli. Jangan sampai adiknya juga dipukuli. Bukankah sebagai hyug, dia harus melindungi adiknya?

"Ara! Jika ini keputusanmu. Jangan pernah menganggap dirimu adalah salah satu dari kami. Mulai hari ini, Kau bukan Jo Youngmin" setelahnya Mr. Jo meninggalkan Youngmin dan Mrs. Jo diruangan itu.

"Apa ini yang kau inginkan? Perpecahan keluarga ini? Seperti ini?!"

PLAK

Satu tamparan untuk Youngmin yang mengakhiri eksekusinya hari ini. Mrs. Jo juga meninggalkannya dengan wajah sinis. Ya, dia memang yang berdosa disini. Kalau saja malam dimana Kwangmin menidurinya dapat dia tolak. Pasti tak akan sampai ada kejadian seperti ini. Ya, semua ini salahnya. Dosanya. Biarlah dia menanggung aib itu sendiri.

"Mianhae…hiks…hiks…" bisiknya disela tangis.

.

.

.

"Yak! Yoon Doojoon! Kenapa kau tidak mau bertanggung jawab?" geram Kwangmin yang kini berada disalah satu diskotik.

"Micheosseo? Bagaimana mungkin aku menghamili seorang namja? Jinca micheo! Lagipula, kucium saja dia sudah ketakuta. Bagaimana mungkin aku meniduri hyung-mu itu?" ledek Doojoon.

"BRENGSEK!"

BUGH

"YAK!" pekik Doojoon tak terima dipukuli lagi oleh Kwangmin yang sebenarnya sama babak belur sepertinya. "Cuih!" meludahkan darah dimulutnya. "Kau tahu? Bahwa saudaramu itu mencintaimu?"

"Mwo?" Kwangmin terkekeh pelan, merasa semakin dihina.

"Wae? Kau tidak percaya? Tanyakan padanya sana!" seru Doojoon kalap. "Karna aku tahu dia hamil, makanya dia memutuskanku! Ahhh jangan-jangan itu anakmu tapi kau tak mengakuinya? Hahahaaaa" gelak tawa memenuhi diskotik itu.

Kwangmin? Tiba-tiba kepalanya berasa sangat pusing sekali. Kakinya perlahan berbalik menuju pintu keluar diskotik tersebut. Tangannya melambai menghentikan taxi yang masih lewat didepannya. Yang ada dalam pikirannya saat ini adalah Youngmin. Iya, dia harus bertemu Youngmin secepatnya.

.

.

.

Kwangmin memasuki kamar dimana Youngmin dirawat. Dilihatnya saudara kembarnya itu terduduk lesu, bersandar pada kepala ranjang. Matanya menatap kosong kesamping, hingga langkah kakinya membuat Youngmin menoleh. Sontak Youngmin bangkit dari kasurnya untuk membantu Kwangmin yang berjalan terseok-seok dengan wajah penuh memar dan bekas darah mengering disudut bibir dan dahinya.

"KWANG! Kau kenapa eoh? Apa yang terjadi?" Youngmin membantu Kwangmin duduk ditepi kasurnya.

"Anak itu" ujar Kwangmin dengan menatap mata Youngmin tajam. Seddangkan Youngmin hanya menunduk lesu tak sanggup menatap mata Kwangmin.

Hening…

"Siapa appa-nya?" tanya Kwangmin dengan menggenggam erat pergelangan tangan Youngmin. "Apa benar itu anak… kita?"

SPLASH

Youngmin tak perccaya dengan apa yang barusan dikatakan Kwangmin. Takut langsung menyergapnya, matanya menatap nyalang pada Kwangmin. Sedangkan Kwangmin tak bisa mengendalikan degupan jantungnya. Antara takut kalau itu benar, dan takut jika itu bukan dia.

"Jadi benar?" Kwangmin semakin focus memandangi mata Youngmin.

"hiks…mianhae…hiks…" Youngmin hanya bisa menangis jika sudah terdesak begini.

"MIAN KAU BILANG?! SETELAH SEMUA YANG TERJADI KAU BILANG MIAN?" bentak Kwangmin hingga tangis youngmin semakin keras.

"Aku harus bagaimana lagi? Aku hanya ingin melindungimu hiks…hiks… aku yang salah. Aku yang membiarkanmu malam itu hiks… kumohon jangan ungkit ini lagi hiks… aku merasa semakin hina jika kalian terus menyalahkanku hiks…hiks…"

"Apa benar yang dikatakan Doojoon? Kau memutuskannya karena kau… mencintaiku?" tanya Kwangmin hati-hati.

"hiks… mian" Youngmin pasrah. Dia memang pantas dihujat atas perasaan bodohnya ini.

"Kau gila hyung? Hah?" Kwangmin menyentak lengan Youngmin hingga Youngmin mundur akibatnya.

"Ne, aku memang gila hiks… mian jika aku membuat kalian malu hiks…mian"

Tak peduli dengan tangisan Youngmin, Kwangmin langsung keluar dari ruangan putih itu. Mencerna semua yang terjadi selama ini. Meninggalkan Youngmin yang tersenyum getir saat melihat sebilah pisau buah yang mungkin akan mengakhiri kebodohannya yang telah memberikan aib pada keluarganya yang sangat terhormat itu.

"Mian…hiks… Mianhae…eomma… appa… mianhae… hiks… Saranghae Kwangie…"

TRASHHH

Darah mengucur deras keluar dari perut namja cantik itu. Semua kenangan yang telah didapatnya kemarin kini menghilang bersamaan dengan napasnya yang tercekat dan tubuhnya yang memucat serta dingin. Tak ada penghapusan dosa untuk namja cantik itu. Sekalipun dia hidup, tak akan pernah dia mendapat pengampunan bukan? Akhir seperti ini, tidakkah begitu mudah?

**The end…**


End file.
